


Do You Love Him?

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You’re getting tired of Billy’s attitude towards Sidney.
Relationships: Sidney Prescott/Reader, Sidney Prescott/You
Kudos: 11





	Do You Love Him?

“He asked you about having sex _again?_ ” Your features distort into something that resembles pure hatred, not quite being able to control the dark tone of your voice after hearing what Sidney just told you. “What the hell is his problem?”

“I mean, maybe he’s right…” The brown-haired girl looks down at her hands with embarrassment, the strands of her hair hiding her eyes from you. “Maybe I should just… do it. You know? Maybe that’ll help me get over my mom’s death or something.”

“ _That’s bullshit._ ” She looks up at you with shock, having not expected to hear you spit out those words. “If you’re not ready, you’re not ready, Sidney. Nobody should ever push you to have sex ever, especially when you’ve just gone through trauma. I would never put up with the kind of shit Billy puts you through if I were in your place, and neither should you.”

“Maybe…” She seems hesitant to agree with you, you hate that you can see it in her eyes, and she gives out a sigh. “It’s just… I don’t know. I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you love him?”

She stays silent for a while after you ask her the question, her expression empty of any sort of emotion. It’s like she was expecting it and is now trying to find a way to answer as honestly as she can.

“No.” Your eyes widen at her answer, hers looking into yours a few seconds later. “No, I do not.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” You sit down on her bed next to her, worry settling on your face. “Why are you not breaking up with him?”

“Because…” She breathes in and out, avoiding your eyes. “… I don’t want to hurt him.”

“But he’s hurting _you_ , Sidney.” You take her hand in yours, your next words bringing a small smile onto her lips. “You deserve someone who will love you and support you, okay? And it’s okay if it takes you time to find that someone. Just… don’t force yourself to be in a relationship where you’re clearly not happy because you _deserve_ to be happy.”

“You always know what to say.” She looks back at you with a certain sad expression, her bottom lip trembling for a small moment. “What would I do without you?”

“We don’t have to find that out.” She gives out a sad chuckle, your arms already engulfing her into a tight hug. “Because I’m never leaving your side.”

Hopefully, you’ll never have to break that promise.


End file.
